1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a memory device, and more particularly to a method of repairing a memory device and a method of booting a system including the memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As integration degree of a memory device increases, the number of fault memory cells included in the memory device increases significantly. The memory device including the fault memory cells may be repaired by replacing the fault memory cells with redundant memory cells. When the number of the fault memory cells is larger than the number of the redundant memory cells, all fault memory cells cannot be replaced with the redundant memory cells.